


【兔五】枪上吻

by sunwall



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwall/pseuds/sunwall
Summary: 雇佣兵AU，产乳PLAY





	【兔五】枪上吻

**Author's Note:**

> 我不是作者，这篇是帮我翠发的

据壕守城是原则上最稳妥与安全的作战模式，大马力的狙击枪和装备齐全的药品库以及稳固的物资链环环相扣成为一道横亘在尼泊尔战场上的一条阴影。

正因为如此，Tim才敢退居阵营，放任John和其他队员到前线探路。

可惜后续发展是Tim料想不到的，大火烧山引来警察封锁林区，空投物资走不了稳定性高的山路，只能现身平原。而这正好是敌对军所期待的景象，因为抢夺物资所引发的火拼死伤无数，敌军是准备耗死他们这群外来的雇佣兵。

大雨连绵，帐篷里面全是积水，天还没有亮透Tim便起了身，从枕头下面把私藏的五根能量棒全部装进怀里，扛起一把ak猫腰离开。

John已经失联两天，连日淫雨让依赖无线电沟通的营队束手无策，他们只能在吃饭前多问候两句上帝。顶头上司点明不许撤离，并将人头价格提到一百万美金，没人肯走，也没人走得动。只身走出雨林，相当于往敌人枪靶上跑，必死无疑。

Tim只能趁凌晨这点时间跑，John没回营就一定还在战场，是死是活他都要见上一面。

Tim一下跳进战壕，他把枪撂到一边，一把抱起John。

“宝贝，疼，轻点。”John一边抽着凉气一边回拥住Tim，他的手顺着Tim的脊背骨节来回抚摸，Tim柔软的金发混着泥土和汗渍，搓成绺状，他的手像是要把Tim的衣服揉开似的，力道很足。而Tim则是一直把头埋在他的肩上，鼻腔中逸散出沉重的呼吸声。

“John，你知道我找了你多久么？”

“唔，你知道的，我不会那么早就死的，你还没送我大马士革玫瑰呢，那玩意在这里一磅不到，我想买一车来留着熏屋子。”

“我送你，我送你，都送给你。”

Tim的声音顺着John的脖颈往下滑，John微微一笑，把Tim的头扳起来：“下面硬了？”

Tim的脸上挂了红，他点点头，有些手足无措，擅长组装枪械的双手此刻形状扭曲地摆放在并拢的腿上，肩膀也是僵硬的，像在里面嵌了层铁板。

“多久没解决过了？”

John从Tim的怀里掏出能量棒来，和着沙子水一口口嚼碎。

Tim不说话，只是拿鼻尖去蹭John的脖子。Tim把自己上衣解开，露出肌肉虬结的脊背，锁骨处全是受训时候残留的粉色肉疤，John用手轻揉Tim锁骨，Tim揽住John脖颈，主动亲吻John深蓝色的短发，靠在耳际的嘴巴吐出舌头来，顺着耳朵后的那块皮肤来回吸吮。

“咸的。”Tim收回舌头，轻轻一笑，又开始舔舐 John脖颈处的皮肤，青色血管在皮下不停鼓动，John使劲吞咽着能量棒，他需要力气去安慰Tim连日紧张的情绪。在遇见自己之前，Tim一定是准备好死的。

喉管上微微吃痛，John低下头去，身子往前倾去，Tim亮出牙齿，轻轻啮食着John的喉结。

“着急了？先让我吃点东西，两天没见过粮食了，再不补充点，半道上被你干晕过去的话该怎么办？”

John的手隔着衣服温柔抚摸Tim背部，像在揉捏一团阳光。听到这话，Tim抬起头，他胡噜一把金发，然后掏出另一根能量棒，撕开包装，往嘴巴里面送去。

裤子上被顶起一块，布料上氤了一片水痕，John探手去摸，谁知伸过去的手立刻被Tim攥住。

“摸摸你，这样你舒服点。”

Tim嘴里嚼着能量棒，他把John的手拉开，然后伸出胳膊将John揽入怀里。

“先喂饱你。”

Tim含混说完，便低下头来，死死吻上John。

唇齿交叠间John主动张开嘴巴，巧克力味的能量棒被Tim用舌头顶到John嘴巴里面，两人牙齿磕到一起，舌头将对方的唾液裹到自己嘴巴里。

Tim的喉结翕动着，原本揽住John后背的慢慢上移，他扣住John的后脑，逐渐加深这个吻。

鼻尖顶着鼻尖，Tim的呼吸声操着John对耳朵，饶是平时腔调从容的John此时也开始动情，耳朵尖像被人点上了赤色油彩后又被他本人气急败坏地抹去一样，只剩一道痕迹仓促的红。

Tim握住John的手来到John身上，John眼睛蓦然睁大，他连忙推开Tim，猛烈咳嗽着。

“又不是换气训练，用得着那么久⋯⋯唔！”

Tim眼角染粉，他不等John说完话，脑袋一歪，又用双唇去掠食John嘴里的唾液。

Tim松开John的手，直接去解John的军服，军服上面蹭着汗渍和血污，布料有些硌手。Tim松开嘴巴，他沉下眼皮，从军靴里掏出一柄匕首，他吻了吻刀尖，然后反握住刀柄，往John胸前划去。

John两只胳膊搭在Tim身后，他轻轻一笑：“你知道的，我不喜欢在制服里面套白衬衫，所以⋯⋯”

军绿色的制服被Tim用刀扯开长缝，Tim把刀放到一边，用手扒开裂缝，伸出舌头吮上John胸前的大片皮肤。

John的左边乳头此刻正被Tim卷在嘴里，Tim伸出舌头往John乳头的凹陷里面挤压着，John不住地咽下口水，他拽住Tim的裤子，想要把他脱下。

“轻点吸，啧，疼。”

乳头被Tim吐了出来，他突然咧嘴一笑，伸手去拽那颗被他吮得发红透亮的乳头。乳头被他扯起一些，John微微吃痛，Tim又松下力气，把那粒涨起发硬的乳头往胸口处按去。

“这里，大了。”

Tim捏了一手自己的唾液，John见状，把Tim湿滑的掌心拉到嘴边吻住，Tim往前凑乐凑，不自主地将手指插入John嘴里。

John被Tim突如其来的动作顶得直干呕，他红着眼角，嘴里那两根手指开始大行其道，轻轻捏住John的舌根，John嘴里的唾液再也咽不下去，顺着John的嘴角往下流。Tim虚起眼睛，把John合不住的唾液全数卷到自己嘴巴中一一咽下。

接着，Tim如法炮制又用匕首去割John另一边衣服，John下身已经硬到发痛，他挺起腰，用凸起的鸡巴讨好着Tim同样坚挺的腿根。

“吸够了么？好几天没洗澡了，挺脏的。”

Tim正含乳头含得起劲，闻声他把那粒裹着唾液的红点吐出，睫毛垂下的阴影砸在高挺的鼻梁上。

“想操这，行么？”

John一时没反应过来，Tim不等他回话，直接把自己上衣全部脱下，垫到John身后。

John心下了然，他顺从地迎面躺下，大腿分开，小腿勾住Tim的腰，把他往自己这边拉去。

“怎么操，随你。”

Tim解开裤子，他把裤子往下一扥，那根涨满青筋的鸡巴直直往上杵着，John看在眼里，轻轻一笑：“是不是憋了挺久的？”

“嗯，刚刚见到你的时候就硬了，内裤那全是水，黏着龟头，不太舒服。”

Tim跪着往前挪了挪，John拥手臂支起上身，深蓝色的头发有几绺糊住了眼睛，Tim伸手把那些头发全部拢到后面，又用手掌捂住了John的眼睛。

“下面挺丑的，我也好多天没洗澡了。”

John把Tim的手拉到嘴边，伸出舌头顺着指骨骨节慢慢舔舐，指缝处也不遗漏。

“可是你龟头的颜色正好是我最喜欢的。”

Tim不再拘谨，他扶着硬到上翘的龟头来回蹭着John的左边乳头，乳头被龟头来回拨弄，龟头顶端的马眼那里流出水来，Tim耸着屁股，把那些水全部涂在John的胸口上。

“呼⋯⋯宝贝，下面呢，也不照顾下我下面？”

John喘息着抗议，谁知Tim充耳不闻，他挪开龟头，身手抓了一把John的乳肉，紧紧捏在掌心中不住揉搓，John没忍住，一下子叫了出来。

“想做什么，奶子有那么好玩吗？”

Tim的声音闷闷的：“来之前听人说，如果长时间得不到补给的话，猛地吃些东西，这里，”Tim用小拇指指尖扣弄着John的乳透中间，“会分泌出湿淋淋的汁水来。”

John喉头咳笑：“你怎么会信这种传言？”

“可是这里实在太漂亮了。”Tim眼神痴迷地盯着John的胸口，他一手捏住一边乳肉，乳肉被抓得涨血发红，John的腰没了力气，只能躺在地上任他动作。

John把自己的裤子褪下，两根鸡巴撞到一起，Tim牵起嘴角，躬起腰背，用自己的鸡巴去碰John的那根。

“手里不太方便，你帮我下⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯”

Tim低声细哼，John拧起眉毛，将两人的鸡巴抵在一起，他伸出手指剥开阴毛，从上到下顺着Tim的鸡巴来回撸动，手心被鸡巴的水打湿，他放到嘴巴里面一一抿了。

“你的颜色一直都这么漂亮么，有没有保养过的？”

John手下动作不停，Tim终于松开John的胸口，他一把扯起John，那根鸡巴正好撞上John的平坦结实的小腹。

Tim浑身一抖，白液喷出，就这么射在John的肚脐上。

“噗。”John盯着Tim，一下没忍住。

“我⋯⋯刚刚不算。”

Tim低下头来，一下子拱进John怀里。

“你⋯⋯你不准笑！”Tim的声音硬硬的，他耸着腰，把自己的鸡巴往John的腿根里面塞去。

“好好，知道我的上尉先生憋了很久了。”

John把Tim轻轻一推，Tim就这么赤身裸体的躺在战壕的土层上。

“我真的是太想你了，一想到一会自己老二会被你后面夹着，就有点把持不住⋯⋯”

Tim的声音越来越小，他撩起头上的金发盖住眼睛，嘴巴抿起，嘴角往下撇着。

“操我的是你，你怎么还委屈上了。”

John把Tim的手拉开，十指交叠，掌心湿润。

“以前都没有发生过这种事情。”

John俯下身，那根势态正猛的鸡巴正巧戳上鼻尖，略带咸腥的气味钻入鼻腔，John不再说话，张开嘴巴，把龟头含在嘴里。

“脏！”

Tim想要抽身走，John却一把摁住他的腰。John伸出舌头围着Tim龟头打转，勾起Tim的鸡巴开始吞吐。

“嗯！”Tim低声吐出闷哼，John腰部塌下，他耸起屁股，卖力吞吐着Tim昂扬的鸡巴，两只手顺着咽不下去的部分来回揉搓，不时挑起Tim的睾丸握在手心捏弄，而且还撩拨着那层蜷缩在腿根的密实毛发。终于，他的手指穿过黑色密林，一路攀缘到Tim的肚脐那。

John抬起眼睛，手指往Tim的肚脐扣去，Tim猛地挺起腰背，他一把扯起正在用舌头安抚身下老二的John，小声道：“那里痒，不要玩。”

“顺手一戳，”John曲起两指，冲Tim举了起来，“这是扣过不知道多少次扳机的手，你会害怕么？”

Tim不说话了，他跪在地上，那根鸡巴就这么直愣愣地顶在John的小腹上，Tim拿起一边匕首，将John背后的衣服慢慢划开。

“刚刚看你的动作就感觉不对，”Tim垂下眼睛，满头金发披在John肩头，“什么时候的伤，抗生素我拿不出来，一会带你回去好好包扎。”

“穿出雨林的时候被划伤的，他们设置了路障，我们忽视了他们还有冷兵器作战的丰富经验，一不小心就中了招。被雨淋了一整天又暴晒一整天，伤口好得太慢。”

John不时按压着Tim的脊背，轻松道：“幸亏没发烧，要不现在就见不到你了。”

“对面的狙击手都撤了？”“是，”John抹了把头上的汗，“身上没子弹，但是还要留命回去见你，只能缩在这里硬耗。你知道的，我很少输。”

Tim心里一阵柔软，他用力抱紧John，吮住John肩背处的皮肤，手指掐上他的腰肌，而后倏忽滑到John尾椎骨处，挑开股缝，手指一曲，往里面探了进去。

“啊⋯⋯轻点，宝贝，轻点，这里没有润滑，估计一会有咱俩受的。”

John一手揽住Tim脖颈，他的手一直在Tim软和的金发上来回逡巡，可是他即刻认识到单单手指抚摸是不够的——他低下头，在Tim的发梢处印下碎吻，吻声像是从曲谱里面滑出来的音符。

专心做着扩张的Tim额头上已然攒了一层薄汗，汗珠顺着眉骨滑到鼻尖，再从鼻尖一跃而下，砸到John的肩背上。

两根手指也不太够，后穴十分滞涩，推拒着Tim的入侵。

John缓缓呼吸，他从一旁的补给袋里面掏出水壶：“用它试试？我不太确定可不可以⋯⋯一会小心点，背部没有得破伤风就够走运了，如果肛门撕裂造成流血事件的话，那咱俩就等着被围歼清剿吧。”

Tim轻轻点头，John捏住Tim的耳垂，趴到他耳边轻轻吹气：“喂，我说，你听见了吗？”

“嗯。”Tim对耳朵尖被吹得更红了，他朝手心里倒上一捧水，略带凉意的水堆在手心，他小心翼翼地兜住水，然后手腕一翻，把水捂上John的后穴。

后穴边缘的粉肉猛地收缩起来，John细声叫着，他腾出一只手去揉捏Tim的龟头，把龟头那里揉得更加湿滑，青筋交错的肉柱边缘被他用指甲细细抠挖。

Tim借着这些水的润滑，手指稍稍用力，往John的后穴里面勾弄着，粗砺的指节在John凝涩的后穴里面大刀阔斧，一抽一插间带出一层软滑的嫩肉来，嫩肉箍住Tim指节，态势服帖。

“不行，再往里面就不行了。”Tim抽出手指，John咬住下唇，舒缓呼吸：“没事，你再试试。”

“我不试，你会疼。”Tim的双手不住地揉捏着John的臀肉，突然，他将一只胳膊垫在John背后，身体倾下，把John推上战壕一边的土壁上。

“唔？”

John一脸疑惑，Tim抽回胳膊，又开始局促起来。

Tim指着墙壁一边，闷声说：“转⋯⋯转过去。”

John笑了：“转哪儿去？”

“屁股，转过来。”

Tim说完这话立刻呼出一口气，他拍拍胸脯，垂下眼皮，不敢去看：“转好了吗？”

John抱起胳膊，一脸从容：“没有。”

“那⋯⋯我再等等。”

John凑近一看，Tim开始数自己的头发玩。

“喂！”

John立刻板起脸来。

“是！”

Tim跟着正襟危坐，眉眼间全然是紧急备战的严肃神态。

“还要不要操？”

“要⋯⋯”

“大声回答我。”

“要！”

“那你现在在干什么？”

“报告长官，在等您把屁股转过来。”

John舒展眉头，转过身去，两只手堪堪扶住夯实的土壁。他塌下腰，屁股翘起，脊背像一截湍急的水流，糖稀色的皮肤在月光下隐隐发光。

“这样是不是就行了？”

Tim点点头，虚着眼睛，手臂上绷起一层青筋。他慢慢往前蹭去，直到把自己的鸡巴杵上John的股缝。

“不进去，就蹭蹭，怕弄伤你。”

Tim往手心吐了两口口水，他将揉开的唾液涂到龟头上，龟头一挺，直接蹭上John的会阴。John闷声一哼，尾音卷起，舒服地长声叹气。

“用点力，宝贝，使劲蹭那儿。”

John分开腿，Tim把鸡巴塞得更深，他耸动着精瘦的腰背，左边肩胛骨上像嵌着一柄短枪。他伸出左臂攀上John的肩背，手指往下一窜，捏住乳头开始胡乱扯拽。

“啊！你还，还打着这里产奶的心思呢？”

Tim没说话，右边肩胛骨上的枪也上了膛，手指轻车熟路地揉捏着胸前红点，乳头被搓得发硬，John只能腾出一只手来，去抚慰自己下面挺翘的老二。

“疼么？”Tim缩在John的脖颈处柔声道，“疼的话，就忍忍，要不出不来东西。”

“你还真一直惦记着啊！”

“嗯。”Tim答应一声后又不说话了，他加速撞击着John白嫩的屁股，短硬的耻毛把John腿根处的皮肤蹭得发红，John的背上泅出一层细汗来，细汗蹭到Tim身上，Tim胸前一片盈盈的水光。

Tim的两颗睾丸在John的后穴边缘摩擦着，John不自觉收缩起后穴，他手上使劲，从龟头流出的粘液扯出一道水线。水线赘到地上，在半空中拉出丝来。

John的乳肉始终被Tim抓在手里，他难以自控地低声呻吟：“有点疼，等等再弄，啊！”

Tim指甲往乳头凹陷处轻轻一抠，他紧紧贴上John的后背，嗓音嘶哑：“再让我捏会，这就要射了。”

John勉力一笑，说：“后面倒是不遭罪，奶子那最后一片狼藉。”

“不狼藉，我会帮你舔干净。”

John的乳头边缘被Tim捏得发红，乳肉像被揉散了似的，被他软塌塌的攥在手里。突然，他觉得胸前一阵湿意，低头一看，发觉原本硬挺的乳头那渗出些淡黄色的液体，那些液体从乳头上的肉褶里慢慢泌出，最终汇集在乳尖。

Tim突然凑上前去，迷恋说道：“啊，出来了。”

“原来是他妈真的？”

John不可置信地看着眼前两颗殷红的乳珠上凝结的淡黄色液体，Tim把他轻轻扳过身来，用肉把乳珠上的液体挑下，含在嘴里吮吸起来。

“什么味道？”John此刻好奇大于羞耻，他伸手也要挑点来尝尝，谁知道刚一伸手便被Tim拦住了，Tim立刻低下头来，把左边那粒精巧的红色卷进嘴里。

“轻点，别那么用力吸⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯”

Tim不知轻重地舌尖顶弄着John乳头的肉褶，唾液顺着Tim的唇角留下，John看见便挑到嘴巴里面咽了下去。

“咸的。”Tim把乳头吐出，“不太好喝，但是John，这些都是我的。”

他无赖地往John胸口那一趴，说：“都是我的，不是你的，是我的，你不能跟我抢。”

“行吧，二十多岁的上尉先生，我是不是该为你的诚恳和创意鼓掌？”

“那⋯⋯挺不好意思的。”

John笑了，他把两人鸡巴凑到一块，就着这个姿势撸动起来，Tim一边衔着John的乳头一边动作散漫地撸着下身。突然，John猛地加快速度，他绷起脚背，挺起胸脯，在Tim手里射了出来。

白浊两三条，John低声喘息调整着呼吸节奏，Tim用牙齿轻轻啃噬John乳尖，他握住John的手不住揉搓自己身下肉根，腰背一弯，也跟着射了出来。

头顶月色隐隐，背后浮土层层，战壕里躺着一对互相依偎的恋人。

John枕着Tim的胳膊，捏起他的头发在指尖上绕来绕去：“我不在的那两天，想我么？”

“想，特别想，想得晚上睡不着。心口疼，疼得就像把我的肉全部剔掉，再把骨头剜出来一样。可是太累了，累到昏过去，再醒过来的时候，发现自己心口那原来放着一把枪。”

Tim把John额上的头发拨开，侧头在上面印下一吻，又把他的手拉到胸口放平：“有枪可以保护你，然而当时我连你在哪都不知道。”

John听得眼底湿润，他揽住Tim，把头埋入他的颈间：“可是我们一直站在同一个太阳下。Tim，你要相信，只要有光，你终归能找到我。”

Tim默然不语，把下巴抵在John的头顶上。

此刻他们与往常无数个执行任务的深夜一样，臂膀交叠，枪支放在一旁，匕首贴己藏着，身体下面垫着混了铁锈味道的鲜血,紧紧拥着对方渐渐入眠。


End file.
